Death Note
by NixRMax
Summary: At the age of 7, Naruto finds a 'Death Note', a supernatural book that can kill anyone whose name is written in it. Will Naruto use this book for good...or will he use it to exact revenge on those that have hurt him and others?


**This idea hit me recently when I was watching the Death Note anime. I looked and only found TWO Naruto fanfictions involving Death Note. This is sad to me, because really, who needs a Death Note more then Naruto? Well, maybe Gaara, but that's beside the point. This fic takes place about 3000 years after the events of Death Note. The has world reverted back to what it was in the past, but with some modern technology, and almost all of the 'Shinigami' died from natural causes(They simply stopped writing names in their Death Notes), or were killed in an event I will mention later.**

**Rated: M for mentions of Rape, Murder, Language, and Insanity.**

**Now that we are clear on that, let the fic begin...**

"Human Speaking"  
_'Human Thinking'  
**"Shinigami Speaking"  
'Shinigami Thinking'**_  
**"Demon Speaking"**  
_**'Demon Thinking'**_

* * *

**D_eath_ N_ote_**

_'At the age of 7, Naruto finds a 'Death Note', a supernatural book that can kill anyone whose name is written in it. Will Naruto use this book for good...or will he use it to exact revenge on those that have hurt him?'_

_**'Repayment of the Cursed Child'**_

* * *

In a dark realm, with great storms raging with lightning, black lava, and of course...darkness, a white kimono clad deity, with purple skin, yellow and black eyes, a demonic face with two horns, and white spiky hair sits in his throne at the top of his rather tall, and very damaged black tower. This deity was known as the Shinigami, or Death God. He not only decides when you die, but also where your soul go when they die. However, despite what you may think, this job gets old after a couple thousand years...no...make that about 200,000 years. 

The Shinigami sits in his throne, which was also black, leaning on his right arm, while his left was resting on the arm rest. He may look lazy, but he was actually hard at work. He was judging soul, after soul, after soul, after soul, after soul, after s...ok you get where this is going. He did so with his left eye, though you could say he judged souls in his mind. However, his eye on the human world, his right one, caught something that peaked his interest. It was a little blond haired boy with six whisker marks on his cheeks that was crying in some woods, covered in deep cuts and large bruises. The Shinigami remembered the boy well, since he helped seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into him. He sighed, he had helped the Yondaime Hokage because he didn't wish to use his powers for evil, only to help his people. He spoke to no one in his deep, rough, and evil voice, **_"Stubborn fool...perhaps I should let you out of my belly so you can see what has become of the boy."_** He sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking. **_'What to do...it is forbidden for Kami's to interfere with the human world in such a direct way, not that I care about rules. Hmm...but I can't leave him like this. Wait... Yes, that could work'_**

A small smirk broke out on the Shinigami's face, he then reached into his kimono, and pulled out a black book with 'Death Note' on the cover. He chuckles, and once more speaks to no one, **_"Boy...in return for helping give you this terrible curse, I will give you a terrible gift."_** And for the first time in three millennia the Shinigami stood from his chair, and walked to right edge of his chamber, which just happened to have a huge hole in it. He walked towards the edge, and jumped off, landing on the ground a few seconds later. He stood up and made his way through hundreds of dead bodies of lesser 'Shinigami'. He sighed to himself, how long had it been that they had all died.

He finally found his way to the portal to the human world, and looked at the figure laying on a rock...make that almost all. **_"Hello Ryuk..."_**. Ryuk raised his head, and grinned. **_"Hello Shinigami-ojiisan. What are you doin' here?" _**The Shinigami lifted up the Death Note in his hands and spoke, **_"Repaying for all the trouble I've caused a human child."_**. Ryuk nodded in understanding, and smiled. **_"Say, when you come back from the human world, can ya get me some of their apples? I miss 'em." _**The Shinigami nodded and walked onto the walkway. He held out his left arm, and dropped the book. **_"Oops, how clumsy of me. Guess I'll have to go and get it." _**He leaned forward, and fell after it. Ryuk laughed, and closed his Death Note after writing a name in it.

* * *

Naruto stared at the black book that laid in front of him. He had just been crying in the forest after being attacked again...it was his birthday after all...when suddenly a black book fell from the sky, and hit him on the head. He stared at the words on the cover, but he couldn't understand them, then suddenly the words popped into his head: **_Death Note_**. "What's a Death Note?" His curiosity peaked he opened it, to his disappointment; the pages were empty, but written on the underside of the cover were some more words. He couldn't understand them at first, but once again the words just came to him: 

_**Rules of the Death Note:**_

_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.  
If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.  
After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_

Naruto sighed in disappointment, and put the book back on the ground. "Probably just someone messing with me...". He stood up and started walking home, but something tugged at the back of his mind, and he turned back to the black book. He looked at it for a moment, before sighing and walking over to it. "Well, it couldn't hurt to take it, even if it is fake, I can still use it to write in." He picked it up, and then walked home.

* * *

Inside of a large cage at the end of a sewer, the Kyuubi smiled, and laughed. **"Sooo...even Shinigami-sama feels bad for the kit. A very nice gift, I couldn't think of a more deserving person. I still remember the last time a 'Shinigami' dropped a Death Note into our world, I was only a kit myself then. The great entertainment that 'Kira' gave the world...oh Kami...that was great." **

With that, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune laughed to himself, and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Rain hit the ground, turning the dirt roads into mud roads. Villagers ran for cover, while Naruto sat on his bed in his run down apartment, looking down at the book in his lap, wondering what to do. _'What should I do...how can I test this. I can't use it on anyone I know personally, like ojii-san, and Ayame-chan and her father. I don't know anyone else's names either.'_. He sighed when he heard the sound of a woman screaming, this was the downside of living in the slum part of town, that is where all the rapists, murderers, drug dealers, and etc, hang out at. They had been growing in numbers since the Uchiha clan was massacred a couple months back. He sighed again, they may have hurt him the most, but the still kept Konoha mostly free of scum like this. He looked out the window, and saw three men dragging a woman down the alley. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head, why not pick up where the Uchiha clan left off? He smiled, but filed away those thoughts, he had to save someone. He suddenly remembered a very important detail, _'Shit, I have to know my victims name, how am I going to get their names?'_. 

As if the Kami's themselves had heard his thoughts, the next words out of the woman's mouth were: "W-w-who a-are y-y-you?" The leader of the group, Naruto guessed, was a short pudgy man, it didn't take Naruto to long to see why he would have to do sick things like this, with a face like that...who in their right mind would fuck that man, spoke: "I, am Natarashi, Yugumi. And my friends here are Ratarasu, Taru, and Yoshi, Berou. We saw you and we just had to have a little...fun with you." The woman tried to run, but Berou, who was quite a big man, stopped her, and slammed her into a wall, from there he ripped off her shirt, exposing her breasts, from there it got worse. Naruto looked down at the scene with no emotion on his face, he had seen things like this since he was four, he was born and raised on the streets, but that didn't mean he had to like it. A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face, _'What a stupid man...I thank you for telling me you and your friends names.'_

Naruto grabbed a pencil from his bedside table, and took a deep breath, and brought his pencil down to write on the paper, but froze before his pencil touched it. _'If I do this...I'll be committing murder. But I can't let this go on. But...I don't think I can do thi-'._ Another scream from the woman broke him from his thoughts. "N-NO. STOP! HELP PLEASE SOMEON-" She was stopped when Taru slapped her in the face, "Shut up bitch. Shut your mouth and take it." Naruto gritted his teeth, his previous thoughts banished forever, and slammed his pencil on the paper, writing down Taru's name first, then Berou's, then Yugumi's. After he was down writing he set his pencil down on his bedside table and mentally counted the hits of the second hand from his wall clock. _'Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven...'_

He ignored the sounds of the rape and continued to count the hits in his head. _'Five, four, three, two, one...'_. When nothing happened, he sighed, _'Oh well, I can still write in i-'_. An alarming sound broke him from disappointed thoughts. He looked down, and saw Taru holding his chest screaming, his pants still around his knees, he let out a few short breaths, before falling to the ground dead. A small smile broke out on Naruto's face. Then Berou screamed and grabbed his chest, he also took a few short breaths, before falling to the ground dead. A grin broke out on Naruto's face. Yugumi looked around alarmed, and then it happened, he lurched back, pulling himself out of the woman, who fell against the wall crying. He let out a few breathless screams, and then he fell to the ground dead. The woman pulled herself together as much she could and ran out of the alley. Naruto's grin wavered, then his smile became one so insane and full of madness, that it would haunt many people until the day they died.**(1)** Naruto looked down at the Death Note, and laughed harshly, his insane smile still in place.

_**"Very nice boy, you may not have been able to save that woman's virtue, but you saved her life."**_

He stiffened when he heard the deep, evil voice. He looked up, and he screamed in terror. He held the Death Note against his chest as he pushed up against the wall in fear. The Shinigami looked exactly has he did in his realm, except he had his arms held outstretched at his sides. He looked at the boy with interest. He had truly never expected this. **_'If the boy was a little quicker, he might have been able to do more.'_**

"W-who are you!", Naruto stuttered in fear.

_**"I am the Shinigami...though you may call me Shin if you wish. Do not worry boy, I will not hurt you. In fact I gave you that book as a gift."**_

His fears forgotten, he looked down at the Death Note, and back up at the Shinigami. "Why did you give me this?"

The Shinigami closed his eyes and frowned. **_"To repay you for all the trouble I've caused you. I had a hand in the process that gave a you curse, a curse that the villagers hate you for."_**

Naruto was now paying full attention. "What curse?"

The Shinigami bowed his head slightly. **_"A man you know as the Yondaime Hokage summoned me to this world for the purpose of using my powers to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, the only way to do this, was to seal it in to something, since Kami's, such as myself, cannot interefere with the human world in such a way. However, no adult human could hold such a power, and neither could an object. So he had to seal it into a newborn baby, who could contain, and grow with such a power. The baby he chose, was you Naruto."_** Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and as he started to see himself as the Kyuubi, the Shinigami grabbed him with his right hand, his left arm still outstretched at his side, and lifted Naruto into the air. **_"Foolish boy, you are not the Kyuubi. Hmm, for as mature as you are in the mind, you are still foolish. Now, what do you intend to do with your Death Note?"_**

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean Shinigami-sama?". The Shinigami scowled and lifted Naruto closer to his face. **_"I told you already...you may call me Shin. As for what I mean. Will you use your Death Note to get rid of those that have harmed you, or maybe rid of those that you would call 'scum'?"_**

Naruto thought for a moment, before answering. "Yes, to both of them. I'm tired of this shitty world...things need to change around here. I'll work on Konoha first, then I will go from there. I'll also use it to protect those close to me...if I ever get some. Besides, I imagine this could be of great use to me as a ninja. That is my answer Shin."

Shin laughed, and released Naruto. **_"Very well Naruto. I believe I shall remain in this world to watch your actions, it is quite boring in my realm anyway. All I ask is that you get me apples, lots of them."_**

Naruto looked up at Shin in disbelief. "Apples, you want apples? Apples are expensive as it is, and considering how much the villagers inflate their prices for me, that could wipe out my whole months allowance!" Shin shrugged. **_"Not my problem, you'll find a way. But us Shinigami need an apple every day, or else we go through withdrawals...and that is NOT fun. _****_It's like cigarettes or alcohol for you humans. _****_Now, I would suggest you hide the Death Note in a safe place, because it can be destroyed very easily, and if someone touches it, or a page from it, they will be able to see me, and that would be very bad."_**

Naruto nodded, and pulled out a big, heavy metal box with a lock on it from under his bed. He pulled out a key from his torn pants, and unlocked the box. He quickly grabbed the Death Note from off his bed and threw it in the box with the few worthy possessions he had. As he locked the box and shoved it under his bed again he spoke to Shin, "I asked Ojii-san to buy me a strong box a few weeks ago, to keep some of the few things I treasured safe. So that should do for now." Naruto looked out the window, and noticed it was already dark out, it was still raining though. "Oh, and can you hold out until tomorrow evening for apples, all the stores are closed this time of night, and besides, I get my allowance tomorrow." Shin nodded and looked at Naruto. **_"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll just hang around until you wake up."_** Naruto nodded, and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change into sleep clothes. He was asleep in seconds.

Shin smirked, and looked around. Finding nothing to do, he settled on judging some souls. **_'I can't let the other Kami's notice I am gone, if the flow of humans into heaven and hell stop, then they will get very suspicious.'_**. He smiled when three souls popped into his mind, it was the three rapists Naruto had killed. **_'Oh, to the lowest level of hell you all shall go. Ah, now I remember why I took this job.'_**

* * *

**(1) Think of Light Yagami's 'insane smile'.**

Alright, I finally got that out. I got the drive to write it. Don't know when I will write the second chapter, I still have SAW to update. If you have any ideas, share them with with me, don't hesitate.

Read and Review, or I will be forced to use the Death Note on you.


End file.
